


Consume Them ALL.

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: To Survive You Must [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: Frisk is confused





	

Consume Thy Enemy

That's what they started telling themself, as they killed and ate left and right. Consume Thy Enemy. It only made sense.

If only they weren't enemies.

But they were, now. That Snowdrake. The Royal Guard. All enemies. Now. 

Last time, the time that doesn't exist, they were friends.

But it never happened. Before.

So, strangers are enemies. Stranger Danger.

Run. Or, like in all the video games, attack. Kill mindlessly.

Or, in their case, consume until it's all gone.


End file.
